cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
Paints
Paints "Legendary paints" is a chain of quests involving the creation of paints for NPC's. By collecting certain items and providing them to particular NPC's, the player is rewarded with a base paint such as red paint. This base paint can then be mixed with other base paints to form new paints or "final paints". Alternatively, base paints can be broken with the "break" command to provide a new paint. Dotted throughout Cosrin are a number of painters who require specific final paints. Base Paints See below table for a brief guide on where to locate NPC's and items. Some points to note: *Painters move to a new location after each completion of the quest. Estimates indicate within 20 rooms of the original location *Base paint quests are repeatable *Base paint quests provide no experience *'All the painters are pretentious hipsters' Final Paints Paint Mixing Guide Purple You need Green and Red # Break the Green Paint to get Blue (Keep the yellow paint to help make gold paint) # Mix Blue with Red Camouflage You need Red, Green x2 # Mix Red and Green to make Brown # Mix it with Green Gold You will need red, green and metallic # Break the green paint to get a yellow # Mix yellow and red to get orange # Mix the orange and metallic = GOLD Khaki You will need red x2, green x3 # Make camouflage (see above) # Make orange (break green, mix yellow with red) # Mix camouflage with orange = KHAKI Mithril You will need red, green, black, metallic x2, white x2 # Make gold paint (see above) # Mix gold with white = platinum # Make silver paint (mix black and white = grey, mix grey with metallic to get silver) # Mix silver and platinum = MITHRIL Kaline You will need red x5, green x6, black x2, white, metallic # Make rust paint (mix red and green = brown, mix brown and metallic = rust) # Make charcoal paint (mix red and green = brown, mix brown + black = charcoal) # Make camouflage paint (see above) # Make forest paint (mix camouflage and charcoal = forest) # Mix forest paint and rust paint = earth # Make grey paint ( mix black and white ), make orange paint x2 ( mix red and yellow paint) # Make dusk paint ( mix one of the two oranges and grey = dusk), (mix the remaining orange with metallic to make gold) # Make heaven paint ( mix dusk and gold = heaven) # Mix heaven and earth = KALINE Icane You will need red x4, green x5, metallic x4, white x4, black x2 # Make mithril paint x2 (see above) # Mix one mithril and green = battlefield, mix battlefield and red = bloodlust # Make camouflage paint (see above) # Mix camouflage paint and remaining mithril paint = tactics # Mix bloodlust + tactics = ICANE Notes Easiest final paint quest to complete is Purple/Berserker.